One True Love
by YozakiX
Summary: The last year of school and the Yugioh gang is ready to hit University. This is a love story between Joey, Tea and Mai the question is which one is he gonna pick. Two alternate endings? you will find out plz R&R! Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

One True Love

Chapter 1: The Beginning

This is a love story between Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardener and Mai Valentine; the story takes place during the last year of high school. Graduation was on the horizon and the Yu-Gi-Oh gang are ready to enter University. Plz R&R the story is rated PG mild swearing. ENJOY!

(Joey's House)

With summer vacation done Joey wakes up and realizes that it was only 6:30am Monday. He looks around and tells himself that he will go to school early since it was the first day. Joey had a lot of things in his head. He knew that this was his last year in high school so he decided to get all his goals done instead of being a goof off in all his past years at his high school. He takes a shower then he puts in his uniform he then heads down for some breakfast.

(Kitchen)

Serenity was already ready for school it was 7:10am. Joey's mom was making eggs and bacon for breakfast.

Joey: (Fixing his tie) Good morning!

Serenity: Good morning JOEY! (eating breakfast)

Mom: Good morning Joey, hmmm I'm surprised at you usually u would wake up at 8:00am and always be late for class?

Joey: I want to have a good start at school and not repeat my old patterns so look out everyone here's the new JOEY!

Mom: (Smiles) That's good dear here eat something so you wont get hungry at school.

After Joey finished eating it was 7:30am Joey and Serenity head outside as soon as they step out the front door Tristan was walking up the front lawn.

(Front Lawn)

Joey: What up Tristan. (gives him props)

Trsitan: Not much Joey hehehe first day of school again (sigh) well at least its our last year. (turns to Serenity) Hey Serenity!

Serenity: (Smiles) Good morning Tristan.

Tristan: Hehehe (Blushing bright red) Ummmm Serenity do you want to walk to school with me?

Serenity: Ummmm ok (slightly blushing) is that ok with you Joey?

Joey: ………… Um ya sure go ahead. (Turns to Tristan) Hey Tristan can I talk to you for a second?

Tristan: Ya sure. (walks with Joey to the sidewalk. Serenity gives a weird look)

Joey: (Giving Trsitan a headlock) Listen yes can go with my sister but no funny crap alright?

Tristan: (struggling to breath pushes Joey aside) Alright jeez man don't you even trust your best friend anymore? (Gives Joey puppy eye)

Joey: (awwwww) Alright man dam don't give that puppy eye…… just take care of her and don't get into trouble.

Tristan: Of coarse you know me!

Joey: Ya ya …….

Tristan goes back in front of the house to pick up Serenity and then he goes around the corner and drives back with a Toyota Celica. Joey's jaw drops.

Joey: Since when did you get a car?

Tristan: Hehehe I got it 2 weeks ago when I traded in my motorcycle and the saved up money I had from the jobs I had to get this baby! Lets go Serenity.

Serenity: (Gets in) Wow nice car. (looks at Joey and waves) Later bro!

As the car speeds away Joey yells out.

Joey: I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO WALK TO SCHOOL! Bastard….. Man I need to get a ride….

Joey starts to walk to school it was 7:40am all of a sudden he gets a small bump to the side. He turns to see who it was and it was Tea Gardener.

Tea: Hey they're Joey!

Joey: Oh hey Tea…..

Lets think back for a second Tea always had a crush on Joey but she focused on Yugi more but when Yugi fell for Rebecca, Tea realized that the fire between her and Yugi was over. She would pretend not to like Joey but now since it's the last year Tea wants to get his attention.

Tea: (Smiling) So um do want to walk to school together?

Joey: Ya sure… We haven't hanged out in awhile Tea so lets get to that school!

Tea: Yes let's go.

The two were silent as they walked down the street it was a 15-minute walk from Joey's house to the school. Joey was thinking as they walked.

Joey: (In his head) Tea…… She's soooo cute with that skirt….. What's wrong with me….. I feel weird when I'm with her…..

Tea was also was thinking.

Tea: (In her head) Oh I wonder what Joey is thinking…. He's sooo cute when he does that confused look!

Joey broke the silence.

Joey: Hey Tea ummm lets have lunch today?

Tea: Sure Joey I want to see what the cafeteria is going to serve today. (In her head) This is sooo coool!

Joey: (Smiles) Ya I wonder…..

As the two walk Bakura pulls up with his new car a Subaru WRX.

Bakura: Hey Joey, Tea you guys need a lift to the school?

Joey: Ya sure!

Tea: Um Ok…. (In her head) Awww Bakura ruined the mood…. (Sigh)

Bakura drives the two to the school. They got to the school in no time. Bakura parked in the school parking lot and as the three got out the car the rest of the gang greeted them. Duke and Trsitan were arguing again about Serenity as usual. Yugi was talking to Rebecca. And Marik was reading a magazine.

Joey: Hey aren't we missing someone?

Duke: Oh ya Mai.

Yugi: Oh ya she said she was going to be late.

Joey: Oh I see. Hey I'm going in I need to get my schedule.

Tea: Hey hold up Joey I'll go with you?

Joey: Sure come along.

The two go inside the school. Meanwhile Kaiba pulls up with his BMW M5. Kaiba steps out of the car and puts his shades away. He looks around and gives out a smirk.

Seto: Well the geeks are all here! (He turns away and heads inside the school)

Yugi: ……….

Rebecca: What a snob…..

Duke: I hope Joey doesn't get in the way of Kaiba….. He might start a fight with him….

The gang all look at each other then they ran into the building.

Thanks for reading! Done this chapter working on the next one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Long Day

(Inside the school)

Joey and Tea went to the main office to ask for their schedules. The secretary looks up their names and then hands them their schedule. Tea was reading hers while Joey started to walk and read he enters the hallway and (shove) Joey falls to the floor and looks up. It was Kaiba with a pissed off face.

(Hallway everyone is watching)

Tea: (helps up Joey) Are you alright?

Joey: (dusts himself off) Yeah….. Hey what the hell is your problem?

Seto: Heh why don't you walk like a regular person instead of reading and walking you look like a dumb puppy dog!

Joey: WHAT! (grabs Kaiba's shirt) Take that back!

Seto: Let go of my dam shirt or else!

Joey: OR ELSE WHAT!

Kaiba flips Joey to the ground. Joey was down and out; Kaiba then goes to the office picks up his schedule and walks away. Tea then tries to wake up Joey, and then Yugi and the others arrive.

Tea: (holding up Joeys head) Joey wake up!

Duke: Too late let me guess he picked a fight with Kaiba again?

Tristan: Every year Joey always doesn't learn.

Marik: Well at least he tried this time right?

Tea: Ya but well he still got beat.

Joey wakes up.

Yugi: Joey your alright!

Joey: Damn that Kaiba……

Bakura: (Looks at his watch 8:25am) Hey guys first period is about to start soon we better get to class.

Yugi: Hey everyone at lunch we can all hang out at the Café.

Rebecca: Good idea!

Tristan: Ya for sure! (helps up Joey) Alright man take care of yourself and head to your first period class.

Joey: (Dusts himself off again) Ya…..

Everyone heads off to their class it looks like no one has the same first period. Tea grabs Joeys schedule and reads it.

Tea: Hey we got all the same classes together!

Joey: Really that's cool what class do we have first?

Tea: Well we got English, then Philosophy, then Math, and last Business class.

Joey: COOL now I can leach off your homework! HEHEHE…..

Tea: LOLZ do your own work!

Joey: Alright alright lets go to class already.

The two walk upstairs to class 3-A. When the two got to the door they saw the class it had a lot of people they didn't know except for Kaiba he was sitting in the back typing on his laptop. The two sat at the front near the door Tea sitting in the front row while Joey sat behind her in the second row. The Teacher walks in Mr. Jackson. Was his name.

Teacher: Alright class take out your binders and take down the years outline.

The class took down the notes and after an hour and 15 minutes the first period was done. Tea and Joey walk out the class.

Tea: Wow that was hard….

Joey: Ya I know….. Lets go to our next class….

Tea: Ok.

The two walk to the up the stairs and into the 4th floor of the school. They walked to room 4-E where the philosophy class was. The two looked around the class and realized that Mako and Bakura were there. Tea and Joey sat at the back with them.

Bakura: What's up guys?

Tea: Hey Bakura so you have the same class as us?

Bakura: (winks) Yup.

Mako: What's up Joey?

Joey: Not much man well I did get pushed by Kaiba today….

Mako: Aw well its all good you'll get him back next time.

Tea: (turns to Joey) I know you will! You can't let that punk push you around any longer.

Joey: You said it Tea!

The class begun and the Teacher Mr. Sherlock made everyone also take notes.

Teacher: All right class today we are going to talk about Socrates…….

Joey: (sarcastically) Hmmmm this is going to be interesting….

Tea: (giggles)

Mako: …….. Wake me up when class is done (puts down his head)

And just like that again class was finish it was now 11:20am lunch begins and it will end at 12:20pm. The gang meets out at the cafeteria to discuss their classes and to get a nice meal. Serenity and Tristan already ordered lunch and they where sitting in the table in the back. Then the rest of the school came as expected now the café was full.

Tristan: Dam where are those guys?

Serenity: There they are! (waves at Joey and Tea)

Joey and Tea come out of the ordering line with their treys. They see Tristan and Serenity and walk up to them.

Tea: Nice seats you guys got!

Serenity: Ya Tristan and me came here early.

Tristan: Dam every year this place is packed next time we should go outside for lunch.

Joey: You said it…. Hey where are the others? (Duke, Bakura, Yugi and Rebecca sit down on the table)

Yugi: Sorry were late the service was long…

Joey: Its cool…. So Mai hasn't showed up yet?

Yugi: She's in my first period class and she never showed up.

Joey: I wonder what happened to her?

The gang talked and joked around then they played cards until the lunch period was over. It was now 12:17pm.

Yugi: (Walking away with Rebecca) Ok guys lets all meet at the parking lot after school?

Tristan: Ya that's cool after school outside parking lot.

All: Ok!

They all exit and Joey and Tea head out to their math class.

Done this chapter working on the next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Study Night

Joey and Tea head to their math class and when they got there they sat in the front, again the people in this class were people that Tea and Joey didn't know that well. The Teacher was Mrs. Yamato.

Teacher: Well class I know its first day but we have lots of work and notes to take down.

Joey: Ohhh GREAT. (Sigh)

Tea: (turns to Joey) Well at least were in this together. (starts to blush and she smiles at Joey)

Joey: (Blushing) Ummmm ya.

The two get down to business and they start the math work. To Joey the math class seemed forever to finish, and then finally the hour 15 was done. The two got out of class and into the hallway.

Joey: WOW that was exciting! (sarcastically)

Tea: Its all-good Joey at least you got some of the work right?

Joey: Listen Tea you got to teach me how to do that stuff.

Tea: Well if you got time later I'll come over?

Joey: Sure come around 6:00pm I need some serious help. (Joey gives a confused look)

Tea: (giggles) Joey your so cute when look like that.

Joey: Huh? (makes that confused look again)

Tea: LOLZ never mind. Lets just get to class.

So the two headed to the 5th floor to class 5-D. When they got to that class they saw Kaiba, Weevil, Rex, Marik and Tristan.

Kaiba: Oh great I have this fool in my class again.

Tea: (turns to Kaiba) Hey why don't you lay off him!

Joey: Calm down Tea.

Kaiba: Oh look at this he's trying to get a girl to fight his battle…. I can say that I'm not impressed how sad.

Joey: WHAT! (runs up to Kaiba)

Tristan: (Stopping Joey by pulling on his shirt) Calm down man!

Marik: (helping Tristan pull Joey away) Please Joey settle down!

The teacher walks in and tells everyone to settle down and get back to their seats. The teacher of this class was Ms. Simone.

Teacher: This is a business class not a zoo! Now settle down and take down these notes!

The class did what they were told and they all settled down and took the notes that the teacher was writing. Just like that the class was over Tristan, Joey, Tea, and Marik head down the parking lot. When the group got there the rest of the gang was already their waiting.

Yugi: So what does everyone got to do today?

All: Homework…..

Yugi: O man I forgot I have homework as well…… Anyone want to go with Rebecca and me to the public Library?

Tristan: I'll go! (turns to Serenity) Umm you want to go study with me Serenity?

Serenity: (smiles) Sure.

Yugi: Anyone else? (looks at Duke, Bakura and Marik)

Duke: Sure ill go! (turns to Serenity) Hey Serenity you can also help me with some of my notes.

Serenity: Sure! ()

Tristan: (in his head) Oh great……

Yugi then turns to Bakura and Marik.

Bakura: Umm I got work so I can't make it today.

Marik: Well I have to go to help my sister out at my place.

Yugi: Ok then how about you Joey?

Joey: Naw its cool I'm going to take a nap.

Yugi: Tea?

Tea: I can't make it I got to clean up my place.

Yugi: Ok then.

Bakura gets into his car and so does Marik they drive off. Yugi, Rebecca, and Serenity get into Tristan's car and they drive off this leaves Joey and Tea.

Joey: I'll walk you home?

Tea: Sure.

The two start to walk. It was a beautiful September afternoon, a small breeze was blowing and the signs of fall were showing just a little bit. The two walked around for a good while then they finally get to Tea's House.

(Outside Tea's House)

Tea: Thanks for walking with me. (smiles)

Joey: Ya no problem…

Tea leans forward and hugs him, Joey stood like a statue.

Tea: (walking towards her front door) (blushing) I'll see you at 6pm.

Joey: (blushing just a bit) Umm ya I'll see you later. (thinks to himself) Ummm what just happened?

Joey walked back to the direction of his house as he crossed the street he saw a guy with goggles and spiky brown hair standing near a motorcycle on the other side. He then saw a girl with blonde hair wearing a purple skirt and matching jacket. The two get on the bike and then the girl stared directly at him for a few seconds they disappear in the distance. Joey looked back and thought to himself.

Joey: Mai? Nah it couldn't be……

Joey got home and he went straight to his room. He changed to his casual cloths and then went to the kitchen to get a drink; he then spotted a letter on the counter.

Joey: Hmmm (starts to read)

Letter: Joey, Serenity I have overtime at work, I'm sorry I couldn't serve dinner but I left $25.00 for pizza if the two of you get hungry. Love Mom.

Joey: I guess I better order that pizza. (calls up the pizza place)

After ordering pizza Joey looks at his watch it was 5:10pm. Serenity walks in.

Serenity: Mom! Joey! I'm home!

Joey: Mom isn't here so I ordered a pizza for you and me.

Serenity: Oh she has work Well sorry Joey I have to go to work as well they need me at the daycare place.

Joey: Oh I see. (In his head) Cool I guess the pizza is for Tea and me.

Serenity changes to her casual cloths and heads out.

Serenity: Later Joey.

Joey: Bye. (looks at his watch 5:45) Ok Tea will be here soon.

Joey cleans up the place a bit and then he took out his books and sat on the living room couch. The doorbell rings and Joey walks up to it and opens it.

(At the door)

(Joey opens the door)

Tea: Hey Joey.

Joey: Come in.

After greeting each other the two go to the couch and start to do their homework.

Ok done this chapter working on the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Night Out

The pizza man came by to deliver the pizza. Joey went to the front door and picked up the pizza he then went back to the living room and put the pizza on the table.

Joey: (grabbing a slice of pizza) Hey take a slice?

Tea: Ya hold on. (focusing on her homework)

Joey: (thinks to himself) Hmmmm I need some music to do this. (turns on some music)

Tea: Ummm can you turn that down I'm trying to figure this equation out.

Joey: Oh sorry….

After a good 3 hours of studying Joey was sleepy, Tea thought him all the basic stuff but his brain was to tired to do the harder equations.

Tea: (stretching) Wow that was some work…. (looks at Joey)

Joey: (sleeping) ……………

Tea: (wakes up Joey) Hey you need some sleep. I'll be on my way home, later Joey.

Joey: Huh oh (rubbing his eyes), want me to walk you home?

Tea: Ummm sure. I thought you were tired?

Joey: Its cool I need some fresh air anyway.

Tea: Hehe alright lets go.

The two go outside and they walk to the direction of Tea's house. The two walked close together and with the small breeze blowing it was a bit cold. Joey noticed that Tea looked a bit chilled so he gave her his blue jacket to wear.

Tea: (blushing) Thanks. (putting on the jacket)

Joey: (blushing) Hehe no problem.

The two finally arrive at Tea's house.

(Outside Tea's House)

Joey: Well thank you for tonight.

Tea: No problem…. If you want we can do it again some time.

Joey: Ya sure I would like that. Every time I need help in math I'll ask you! (starts to walk away)

Tea stops Joey and she looks in his eyes. Joey's heart was pounding he then goes for a kiss on Tea's lips. The kiss lasted for a good while, then Joey thought to himself.

Joey: (thinking) What's wrong with me…… am I in love? (snaps back into reality and breaks the kiss) Tea I got to run! (Joey starts to run)

Tea: ………….. WOW. (She smiles and walks into her house)

After a block of running Joey started to walk and think.

Joey: (in his head) …….. what just happened? When I think about Tea my heart starts to beat…… Am I in love?

As Joey walked Someone across the street yells out his name.

Girl: Joey!

Joey turns to look across the street. It was Mai. Joey crosses the street to greet her.

Joey: Hey Mai! How's it going?

Mai: I'm good, how about you?

Joey: I'm fine…. Hey you didn't come to school today?

Mai: Oh I was busy…..

Joey: Busy?

Mai: Oh its nothing. (trying to change the subject) Hey Joey lets go get some coffee?

Joey: Ok (looks at his watch 9:20pm) there's still a lot of time. (smiles)

Joey and Mai go to the local coffee shop, Mai orders a small cappuccino and Joey orders a medium double double, Joey pays for both of them.

Joey: How was your summer?

Mai: Oh it was great I made lots of money in my summer job.

Joey: Really wow that's good.

Mai: What about you?

Joey: Hanging around, chilling with the boys and my summer job was boring.

Mai: Oh well at least you had fun?

Joey: Ya.

After the two finish drinking at the coffee place Joey offers to take Mai home. Lets think back Mai and Joey like each other since the beginning when they first locked eyes on each other the two made a perfect match. But since grade 11 Mai and Joey haven't seen each other until now.

(Outside Mai's House)

Mai: Ummm thanks for the drink. (blushing)

Joey: Your welcome. (blushing heart is beating fast)

Mai grabs Joey and kisses him on the lips. She then walks to her front door and turns around.

Mai: (winking at Joey) Lets do this again some time.

Joey: (blushing bright red) Ummm ya for sure!

Mai goes inside her house and Joey puts his hands in his pocket and starts to head home. Joey thought about the events that happened today and how his luck kept improving.

Joey: (thinking) When I think about Tea my heart starts to beat like crazy….. but when I'm with Mai my heart beats like crazy also. Man wow two girls who like me! This is crazy……(smiles) I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow.

Alright done this chapter working on the next one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A New Day

It was a new day Joey wakes up and stretches he looks out the window and notices that the sun was just beginning to rise; he then looks at his alarm clock it was only 6:20am.

Joey: WOW! I'm finally waking up early that's a good sign!

Joey heads to the bathroom and takes a shower, after he then puts on his uniform and heads downstairs. Serenity was eating breakfast and his mom was making breakfast.

Joey: Wow De Ja Vu!

Serenity: (gives Joey a weird look) You're up early again?

Mom: Joey your awake? We thought that you were joking about the going to school early?

Joey: Hehe oh mom, I told you guys I wasn't going to be a goof off anymore.

Serenity: That's great! I believe in him! (poses with Joey)

Mom: Well that's good that you weren't joking….hehe sorry for doubting you. (serves Joey breakfast)

Joey: No sweat! (starts to eat) I'm going to school early today so I'm off.

Mom: Hey you didn't (looks at the plate) Oh so he's done.

Serenity: Wow he ate so fast.

Joey steps out to his front lawn with a bright smile that could be seen a mile away. He looked at his watch it was only 7:02am.

Joey: OMG its to early…..(sigh)

Joey starts to walk he was looking down and walking down the sidewalk he then bumps into someone.

(Street)

Joey: Oh sorry hehe my bad I wasn't paying attention.

Student 1: Hey watch where you're going or I'll nock you out!

Joey: WHAT!

Student 2: Cut it out Varon. We don't have time for this Jerk.

Joey: WHO YOU CALLIN JERK!

Student 3: The both of you stop! Sorry to trouble you but which is the way to Domino high?

Joey: (in his head) These fools are in the same school? (faces the student) Um down the block it's like a 15-minute walk from here.

Student 3: Don't worry we don't need to walk! (they get on their motor bikes and drive off)

Joey: (to himself) Varon huh…..I will remember that. (starts to walk)

Joey headed down to the school when he arrived at the front of the school it was 7:25am. Tea was sitting on a bench reading a book. Joey smiles and approaches her.

Joey: Good morning Tea! You're here early! (smiles at her)

Tea: Hey good morning Joey! (she stands up and hugs him)

Joey: Ummmmm (in his head) WOW! (looks at Tea) Hey you're squeezing me.

Tea: Hehe sorry Joey! Your soooooo cute!

Joey: Alright alright, so what do you want to do today?

Tea: Lets go get bubble tea at lunch today?

Joey: Nice ya good idea I never had one in a while!

As the two talked three motorcycles pull up at the parking lot. The three take off their helmets and look around.

Varon: Look at all these losers!

Raphael: Huh this school has a ton of losers that come to school early lolz (pulls out and cigarette and lights it)

Alester: Hey theirs that punk that wanted to start with you Varon! (points at Joey sitting on the bench)

Varon: That loser I'll show him! (starts to walk to Joey's direction)

Raphael: Cut it out! We don't need to start trouble on our first day here. (stops Varon)

Varon: Heh…whatever! (walks into the school)

Alester: Lets get our schedules. (follows Varon)

Raphael takes puffs off his cig and then drops it on the floor and steps on it he then follows Varon and Alester inside the school. At 8:00am the rest of the Yugioh gang arrive at the school.

Joey: What's up Yugi!

Yugi: Ah what up man! (gives Joey props)

Duke/Tristan/Marik/Bakura: What up Joey!

Joey greets all of them. Rebecca appears she steps out of her limo. Yugi walks up to greet her. Then a black BMW pulls up it was Kaiba; as usual Kaiba makes fun of Joey.

Kaiba: (stepping out of his car) OMG Joey you're here early! What a joke you trying to impress people that you changed! How sad.

Joey: (eye is twitching) WHY YOU BASTARD! (jumps at Kaiba and gives him a punch)

Kaiba: (blocks the punch) TAKE THIS! (flips Joey to the ground)

Kaiba starts to walk away.

Tristan: What a jerk! (yells it out but Kaiba keeps walking)

Tea: Are you alright! Joey!

Joey: (a bit dazed) Ya I think I'm alright…..

Yugi: Dam that Kaiba……

Bakura: Joey next time if Kaiba tries anything again we got your back!

Marik: Ya that fool had his fun now we'll show him!

Joey: Don't interrupt guys! This is my fight!

Tristan: ………We wont then……

Tea: (helping up Joey) Lets go to the nurses office we still got 20 minutes until class starts.

Joey: Alright…..

Joey and Tea go inside the school, at this point Mai arrives.

Yugi: (sees Mai) Hey Mai, what's up?

Mai: Hi Yugi, hey is Joey here?

Yugi: Oh he went to the nurses' office because Kaiba flipped him down again.

Mai: Dam that Kaiba……. Thanks (smiles at Yugi then she runs inside)

Yugi and the others also walk into the school.

Done this chapter working on the next one!


End file.
